


The Last Station

by daisy_illusive



Category: NCT (Band), Newkidd (Band), SMRookies, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Trains
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Un muchacho se queda dormido sobre el hombro de HanSol en el metro de vuelta a casa… al final llegan hasta la última estación…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> Yo soy como muy feliz escribiendo cosas fluff por la vida y esta historia es muy fluff y me hizo mucha ilusión que me pidieran una idea muy fluff con esta pareja que prácticamente nadie shippea.

Ji HanSol solía esperar a que pasaran algunos trenes abarrotados de personas para subirse en aquel que lo llevaba a casa sin sentir el agobio de las horas punta justo cuando salía de la universidad. Quizás llegaba entre media hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde de lo que lo haría si tomara el primer metro que pasara cuando llegara a su estación, pero a HanSol le compensaba la tardanza solo por tener la sensación de poder respirar y no tener que estar constantemente vigilando sus pertenencias. El chico hacía aquello para evitar las aglomeraciones desde que el primer día de universidad había vuelto a casa sin su cartera y teléfono móvil, porque era muy despistado y prefería prevenir a curar. También prefería poder relajarse en el vagón y poder mirar a la gente que iba con él o simplemente disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le daba no tener que bajarse hasta cuatro paradas antes de que el recorrido finalizara.

 

Aquel día había sido exactamente igual que todos los demás desde que había comenzado su vida universitaria. HanSol salió de clase a la hora de siempre y después se dirigió a paso lento hasta la estación de metro más cercana que lo llevaba hasta su hogar. Tras llegar al andén de su línea, se sentó en uno de los bancos y esperó a que los trenes que pasaban fueran cada vez menos llenos hasta que uno de ellos le convenció. Finalmente, se subió al vagón más vacío de todos y se sentó tranquilamente a esperar por la parada que lo dejaría más cerca de casa. Algunas personas más se subieron a aquel vagón y se fueron desperdigando por todos los asientos libres, incluido un muchacho que se sentó justo a su lado.

 

Todo era normal en aquel día para Ji HanSol… por eso, jamás pensó que, a partir de ese momento, su rutina se vería alterada de una forma curiosa.

 

El chico se había colocado sus auriculares y escuchaba las canciones de la lista aleatoria de su reproductor de música, mirando de vez en cuando a las personas que se encontraban en su vagón, cuando de repente sintió un peso en su hombro derecho y se sobresaltó. HanSol miró hacia aquel lado rápidamente, descubriendo que el muchacho que hacía solo una parada que se había sentado a su lado, se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre su hombro.

 

Quizás era un poco raro que un desconocido se quedara dormido de aquella forma sobre él, pero a HanSol realmente no le importó porque aquel muchacho era bastante mono y, además, tenía pinta de estar muy cansado. Él no sabía dónde se tenía que bajar, así que, simplemente lo dejaría dormir hasta que llegara su propia parada y ya que éste viera lo que tenía que hacer. Pero a pesar de que aquella había sido su intención inicial, el tiempo para HanSol pasó de forma extraña y finalmente acabó pasándose su propia estación porque lo único que había podido hacer había sido observar los rasgos del muchacho que dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de esto fue en el mismo momento en el que por los altavoces se anunció que el tren había llegado a la última parada y que se detendría allí unos momentos antes de hacer el recorrido a la inversa.

 

En ese momento, el chico abrió sus ojos como platos y luego zarandeó levemente al muchacho desconocido para que éste se despertara. Solo pasaron unos momentos hasta que éste comenzó a mover sus párpados hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y sus ojos se encontraron.

 

—Hola —lo saludó, un poco incómodo—. Te quedaste dormido y me ha dado cosa despertarte… pero hemos llegado a la última estación.

 

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces más, mientras las conexiones de su cerebro parecían comenzar a funcionar y, en cuanto éstas lo hicieron, se alejó rápidamente de su cuerpo.

 

—Oh… lo siento… no me he dado cuenta… —murmuró él—. Seguro que ha sido raro y un engorro para ti… y seguro que te has pasado tu parada por mi culpa… lo siento mucho…

—No ha sido nada, no te preocupes —le respondió HanSol—. En realidad no me ha importado que te durmieras y lo de la parada… bueno, no estoy muy lejos en realidad solo me he pasado cuatro paradas, así que solo tengo que quedarme aquí unos minutillos más.

—Lo siento mucho… te he causado muchos problemas… —el muchacho desconocido se levantó y le hizo una reverencia leve—. Esta es mi parada y debería bajarme antes de que se cierren las puertas, pero me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti…

 

HanSol estuvo tentado a decirle que en realidad no pasaba nada, que no tenía que hacer nada por él, pero por primera vez quiso ser algo egoísta. Aquel desconocido era bastante agradable y muy mono, así que, al menos, quería aspirar a ser su amigo.

 

—Mmmm… podrías darme tu nombre y tu número de teléfono —comentó, cruzando sus dedos disimuladamente—. Estaríamos en paz si alguna vez necesito tu ayuda con algo y vienes a ayudarme.

—Me parece bien —respondió él inmediatamente, haciendo que el corazón de HanSol se saltara un latido—. Mi nombre es TaeIl y si me das tu móvil te apunto mi número.

 

HanSol sonrió y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón para tendérselo al muchacho, quien rápidamente tecleó su número en él antes de devolvérselo y despedirse con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, una sonrisa que hizo que el tiempo volviera a detenerse para HanSol y que se volviera a pasar la parada de su estación.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Créditos por el prompt a [NCT Prompts](https://twitter.com/NCTprompts/status/731387244905369601)


End file.
